


Haunt Me Sweetly

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Are These Tags Okay?, F/M, Ghost Petra Ral, Happy Thug Trio-- aka no one is dead, Isabel and Farlan and Levi are Siblings, Isabel and Farlan are Alive, Petra Is A Cute Lil Ghost That Enjoys Levi's Company, Petra Is A Ghost, What Archive Warnings Even Apply To This??, how should i tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi moves into town house with one plus residence whose name was not written on the list of residence currently living there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been floating around in my notebook of ideas for a little while so I thought why not share it? Levi not liking cars but being super chill with a ghost in his new home-- I thought that this was a great idea. 
> 
> Also I just really ramble a lot in my tags. Hahahah-- sorry if this is tagged wrong or I messed up the Archive warning I'm still learning my way around here. I would like to take this chance to apologize for all of my mistakes that I am posting with this chapter. My beta is tired and she has had a long day and we have agreed to look this over when she does not have so much on her plate. 
> 
> For now please bear with chapter one in its problem riddled glory.

The salty smell of the ocean tickled his nose, and the sound of seagulls squawking were the first two things to greet Levi while riding in a small cramped car with Erwin and Hanji. The waves could be heard hitting the sides of the rocks and whatever station Erwin had left his radio Levi could hear soft noises coming from it which were drowned by the windows being opened.  

 

The car drove smoothly over the asphalt, a soft humming noises of the cars engines helped Levi to calm his nerves. Levi hates cars. He's never liked them. Huge metal boxes of death and destruction. That's how he views vehicles, but to reach their current destination a car was needed. So he would just have to suck it up and deal with the discomfort.

 

Hange had dozed off twenty minutes into the drive. Levi couldn't help but feel jealous of her ability to just slip off like that in a car no less. Looking at his watch Levi sighed, only two more hours of this and it would be over.

....

Unpacking took a little bit more effort than it did to put all of his packed belongings into the car. Hange was still drowsy, so Levi let her be after all being a physics, anatomy and biology teacher for high school students is not easy. Erwin couldn't lift too much due to the weight limit that was put on him for his left arm. Levi eventually told Erwin to rest so the blond haired man could catch his breath and get something to drink.

 

Carrying a few of the lighter boxes to the living room Levi went to grab some of the medium weight boxes. Requesting Erwin for his help with the two slightly heavier boxes and for Hanji to carry the last few boxes with his kitchen and cleaning supplies.

 

He bid the two farewell so they could make it back before dark. Walking to the living room Levi started to remove the blankets on the furniture that was left behind by the previous owner. A thick layer of dust had settled onto the sheets Levi felt a bit happy at having something to do in the small town house.

 

Once the living room had met his standards of clean Levi gathered the sheets and his supplies and made his way towards the washroom. Opening the door he placed the sheets on the floor next to the stacked washer and dryer. Starting the washer so it could do one cycle with nothing in it to see if it was working. Doing the same with the dryer, Levi then closed the door and proceeded to start cleaning the kitchen so he could make a simple dinner.

A salad is what Levi had decided on after cleaning the kitchen. Quick and simple without too many dishes to clean up afterwards. Taking a seat at the two person table Levi started to eat. The sounds of the washer and dryer that had once filled the house had finished their cycles and left Levi to sit and eat in silence, the sound of his own eating did not bring him any comfort.  

_‘It’s lonely isn’t it? The silence… the lack of any real noises or life. I could never stand the silence.’_

A voice whispered from somewhere in the kitchen. Standing up from the table Levi quickly went on the defensive. After he had looked the kitchen over from top to bottom before sitting back down at the table, focusing more so on the sounds and area around him than what he was eating.

 

Levi decided to start cleaning upstairs tomorrow, since it was already far too late to do more. Unrolling his sleeping bag Levi laid down in the living room. It took him far longer to get to sleep due to the lack of noise he was accustomed to from his adoptive siblings Isabel and Farlan. Moving around in his sleeping bag Levi sighed.

“It’s too quiet.”

A soft breeze filled the living room, Levi felt something card its fingertips through his hair. A soft melody filled the living room. Slowly, but surely Levi’s mind wound down to the point that he would be able to fall asleep immediately once he closed his eyes. It was faint, but Levi could hear a few of the lyrics to the melody.

_Hush now don’t be afraid._

_The walls are our guards, they will keep the monsters out or so they say, but for now take up your swords and do not hesitate._

_Like rag dolls we shall fall, but with wings we shall fly._

His mind was far too hazy to hear the rest of the words, but for some reason the voice and the lyrics made him feel as if he wanted to cry.

…

"Big Bro!" Isabel's usual chipper voice never ceased to bring a small smile to his face. The red head with bubbly personality threw her arms around him in a big hug. While Farlan stood in the doorway with a look of disgust.

"Isabel. You're too old to go throwing yourself into Levi's arms." Farlan sighed, while Isabel released Levi from their hug puffing out her cheeks to throw Farlan's words right back at him. "Farlan! Shut it-- you were just as worried about Big Bro as I was. Now come over here and join us in a big family hug!" Isabel drew out the 'i' in big to get her point across.

Dragging the stuttering Farlan over towards Levi before forcing him into the middle of the crushing group hug. After breaking the hug apart Isabel continued to poke fun at the usual level headed Farlan whom she currently had dancing around in the palm of her hand. Giving her all of the right reactions she was looking for. Despite how they act towards one another their compatibility and teamwork  are tip top.

"Alright, alright you two. Enough with the arguing it's time to clean." Levi turned his back to his siblings to pick up his cleaning supplies. Isabel and Farlan followed suite and went about to the areas of the house. Isabel to clean up the garden and grounds outside the house since she likes working outside and Farlan took up the job of cleaning the ceiling and places higher up than what either Levi or Isabel could reach.

Levi took the second floor like he planned to do the day before. Two bedrooms and one bathroom resided on the second floor. Opening the windows in the bedrooms to let in some air Levi set about moving what furniture he could from the two rooms so he could wet dust it later. Sweeping, dusting it was around twelve in the afternoon when Isabel came running upstairs to drag him down to the kitchen where Farlan was setting out paper plates, some bottled water and opening a pizza which Isabel who was more than happy to eat the first slice.

Exchanging short table talk, Levi enjoyed the life and noise that filled his new home. The silence was different-- something he had not experienced in a long time. He welcomed the change and the warmth that wrapped around his heart from simply just having his siblings here.

Cleaning resumed once the food was consumed and they had allowed their full stomach to rest. Farlan offered to help upstairs since he met the downstairs requirements to the dot. Isabel helped Levi with the wet dusting.   
  
"Isabel make sure that you tie your mask really good around your head. It wouldn't do us any good if you suddenly had an Asthma Attack."Farlan yawned while cleaning the cobwebs in the corners of the second floor. "Farlan. I haven't had an attack since I was a kid. I'm one-hundred and ten percent sure that I will not be having one now."  
  
"Regardless of that fact Isabel double check your mask and grab your Inhaler from downstairs. This isn't like our old shared home where we had a Breathing Machine within reach." Levi finished while patting Isabel atop of the head.   
  
Isabel agreed to double check her mask and to grabbing her Inhaler. Farlan thanked Levi for taking his side in making their stubborn younger sister more concerned for her own health. Nodding his head in reply the two returned to cleaning and Isabel joined the shortly afterwards fully equipped with her fast acting Inhaler and a mask.

The three siblings chatted while working and the day just seemed to fade away into the night. Isabel and Farlan were staying the night to help him finish up with a last few touch up's and a small list of repairs that he has to turn into landlord. After deciding what to order for dinner Levi told his siblings to take either a shower or a bath before eating. Cleanliness is next to Godliness and Levi would not allow anyone to eat before washing off the days filth.

Farlan decided to take a quick shower, Levi followed in suite opting to take a quick shower before Isabel had her turn. Isabel was the last out of the bathroom, having relaxed in the tub before joining her brother’s at the dinner table.The conversation started off as a goodhearted debate about the current state of the world and the events happening in the now, but that quickly changed as each sibling started to get a little hot under the collar about one of their answers being thrown down.

Needless to say, dinner was very interesting and everyone was tired after finishing the dishes. Until the bed’s arrived two days from now both Farlan and Levi used sleeping bags rolled out onto the floor while Isabel took the couch. Saying their good-nights one by one everyone started falling asleep.   
  
Levi waited to see if what had happened last night would happen again, but no matter how long Levi stayed awake nothing similar to the events of the previous nights occurred, but two things were different from last night. There was no sense of loneliness only warmth and replacing the silence was the sounds of Isabel and Farlan’s soft snoring.   
  
“Goodnight.” Levi mumbled to his siblings before going to sleep with a satisfied smile on his lips.

…

The next morning was just as busy as the previous day, but with the assistance of the liquid black gold of coffee it was much easier to handle the day. The coffee was bitter tasting, but Levi enjoyed the warm liquid slowly flowing down from his throat to settle in his stomach.  
  
Farlan had run to the store to buy food after he finished eating his breakfast. Leaving Isabel with free rein over the bathroom and Levi to enjoy some coffee. Starting on his second cup Levi thought that he had heard Isabel laughing and talking to someone.   
  
Curious he poked his head out of the kitchen to see his sister coming down the staircase. Wiping away tears from what Levi assumed were the remnants of her laughing. Patting him on the shoulder Isabel said.

“Big Bro your roommate is so funny. She’s a keeper.”   
  
“Isabel. Nobody lives here, but me.”   
  
Isabel mumbled a quite ‘what’ and the front door opened to reveal Farlan shaking water off of his jacket.   
  
“What happened to you Farlan? It’s not raining is it?” Isabel asked while watching Farlan remove his jacket and placing it in the clothes basket.   
  
“Nah. Just some little angry kid sprayed me with a watering hose.” holding out the four bags of food he’d bought from the store so his siblings could grab a bag. “Oh and by the way Levi tell your roommate I said thanks for telling me how to get to the store. I wouldn’t have know where to go if it were not for her.”

“Roommate?”   
  
“Ah! So you saw her to Farlan!” Isabel yelled, causing Farlan to jump a little bit before answering her question. “Yeah. You saw her too?”   
  
Nodding her head ‘yes’ Isabel shot off a description of the girl she had seen upstair. “Short girl of a small build. Hourglass figure, short lightly colored ginger hair. Amber colored eyes freckles going from one cheek to the other dusting he nose and her front right tooth is chipped? Sound similar to the girl you saw?”   
  
“Yeah. Pretty spot on Isabel. Was she also wearing a yellow jumper, light brown khakis and white socks when you saw her?”   
  
“Yeah, but…”   
  
“But what Isabel?” Farlan asked, while Isabel scratched the back of her head. “Big Bro says that he lives here alone, but how is that possible is we both saw the same girl inside and outside of the house?”   
  
“She said that she lived here…” Farlan mumbled, looking at his feet. Levi watched his two siblings go back and forth describing the girl that they had seen and claimed to live here as well when only Levi’s name was on the residence list of this house.

Who is she?   

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thug Trio!  
> I should be posting a second chapter soon. 
> 
> PS: Hange teaching three different high school science classes is actually me putting what science my high school teacher taught onto her. I think she'd be really good at them-- I still feel bad that my teacher had to teach three different classes and keep things from not getting mixed up with the other classes.
> 
> Sorry if Farlan and Isabel were written poorly. I will be trying to see how I can make their personalities shine even brighter and better than I did in this first chapter and I think Petra would look super cute with a faint dusting of freckles.


End file.
